The Final 4
by Curcle
Summary: In the future, the 25th season is released. This is the story of the final 4 in that series, and the hilarious antics they get into...all in one episode. Laughter guaranteed. This chapter, a certain camper goes home
1. The Final 4

It was the final 4 in the newest Total Drama series; Total Drama Everyone again, the 25th series of Total Drama.

"I'm so glad we could resolve our differences to put Owen out of the competition" Staci said. DJ's fat momma grunted. She had grown a beard and become hairy over the course of this new Total Drama series, and Staci was beginning to think she had forgotten to talk. "So, my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandpa invented the razor, before him people had to walk around with two tons of moldy hair hanging out of their butts." Staci said to break up the tension. DJ's momma grunted again. Staci smiled nervously.

Beardo and Lightning were taking a shower together. "I miss him!" Beardo cried out again. "Pull yourself the sha-fuck together man!" Lightning said, slapping Beardo in the nether regions. Beardo made a clown noise in surprise. "Owen's sha-gone and you know it!" Lightning screamed. "But do you really think our relationship could have lasted?" Beardo said. "Beardo x Owen? That is **sha-FUCKED UP**, man." Lightning screeched. Beardo looked up for the first time in four hours, bubble bath smearing his wrinkly face. He made a cannon firing sound, then a wild raccoon mating call.

"CMPIRS PLS COM 2 THA ODDITORYUM!" Chris screeched through the intercom. The campers screeched to the auditorium, not put off at all by Chris's weird statement. "th chalinj 4 2day is…"

**Should I continue? Let me know if you enjoyed.**


	2. The Fashion Show: Part 1

And here is the next chapter!

"…fashin sho!" Chris screamed. Lightning and Staci looked worried, but not DJ's momma or Beardo. Beardo was already thinking up the most fashionable costume imaginable, and DJ's momma was retarded and incapable of emotions. "yoos dat junk frum tha piel 2 make ur fashin. Ur chalinj startrs now." Chris said

Lightning looked around through the pile of trash frantically. He looked through piles and piles of pictures of Owen having sex with Beardo, piles and piles of necklaces from Zoey to Mike, and Tyler's sweaty jockstraps. Finally, Lightning saw what he wanted in the forest. "Sha-perfect!"

DJ's momma was sitting there with a blank look on her face, clearly concentrating on forming a single thought in her head.

**In DJ's momma's head:**

"_I'm sorry, momma." DJ said. He then let out a barbaric yell, repeatedly hitting his momma on the head with Heather's glittery ukulele. DJ curled himself up into a ball and cried._

DJ's momma frowned. This time, she was going to be the momma she really was. She picked up some stuff from the trash and started making her costume

Beardo was casually rummaging through the trash. He selected a few tin cans, frayed rope, and pictures. He didn't even have to focus. He had sailed through the whole season without any votes at all by his teammates, after he threatened to sue for racism. He knew he could win easily. Beardo suddenly touched something soft and silky. It was chef's man-thong. "Ooh, sexy (;" Beardo said, making a wolf's howling noise.

Staci was having no luck. She had searched everywhere in the pile yet she had found nothing useful. Suddenly, she noticed a blue, glittery sleeve. "Uh yah. My great great great great great great great great great great great uncle invented blue glittery sleeves. Before him people had to get their arms cut off." She said. She slowly pulled it out…it was attached to a beautiful dress that made her look like she had an hourglass figure. "Nah." She said, throwing it aside.

"Campirz plees cum 2 the frunt 4 judging cuz tiems up…" Chris said.


	3. The Fashion Show: Part 2

"Cmpirs wat ded I jus sey ur tiem is fukkin up!" Chris screamed. The campers rushed behind the curtains, wearing their outfits. "Alrite shef and I and seskwatchinakwa wil juj whoevr gets hi skore wil git 2 finil 3" Chris said. At a table, Chef and Sasquatchanakwa sat, waving to the cameras.

"Alrite staysee's up firts." Chris exclaimed. Staci went through the curtains. "UH, yah… my great great great great great great great great great grandpa invented judging. Before him, everyone liked each other." She was wearing a see through black dress, showing every inch of her fat, flabby, body. When she walked down, it jiggled. Every fat step she took made her enormously heavy body jiggle. Chef cringed and made a thumbs down signal. He put up a 3. Chris smugly smiled. He put up a five. The Sasquatchanakwa screeched incoherently, and put up a ten. Staci, in total, got 18.

Next up was Lightning. He stepped through the curtain…wearing nothing but a hollowed out tree. "Sha-bam!" Lightning said. He made multiple poses, each designed to make his muscles stand out. "KID'S GOT MUSCLES! I FUCKING LOVE HIM!" Chef screamed, holding up a 10. Chris just looked weirded out, and put up a 4. The Sasquatchanakwa screeched incoherently, and put up a 10. In total, Lightning got 24.

DJ's Momma walked out next. She wasn't wearing anything at all, because she had been too busy flash-backing. "I'm back baby!" She said. Chef whistled. He held up a ten. Chris looked intrigued. "bt hoa du weee kno u rnt a klon?" He said. He then held up a 6. The Sasquatchanakwa screeched incoherently, and put up a ten. In total, DJ's momma got 26.

Finally, it was Beardo's turn. He opened the curtain…and walked out wearing the sexiest dress imaginable. He wore a bikini made out of tin cans and he also wore Chef's man-thong. Everyone was gasping and fainting because Beardo was so sexy. Chef smiled with glee and put up a ten. Chris also put up a ten. The Sasquatchanakwa screeched incoherently, and put up a 10. "N beerdoa wins duh challinj!" Chris said. "GIse pkls mete me at illiminayshin."

**You vote for who goes home! You can choose from Lightning, Staci, or DJ's momma.**


	4. Elimination Ceremony

Elimination ceremony

"Alret kempers 1 uv u 4 will be goin h0me but 1 uv u has imyunnity that's beerdo" Chris said, throwing the first marshmallow to Beardo. Beardo made the sound of a zipper zipping up. "Thi 2nd mershmilo gose 2…stasee." Chris said.

DJ's momma and Lightning both looked worried. "Litening u wor a muthirfukkin tree. DJ's mom youv bin retardid this whole fukking seezin." Chris said, counting out their lists of pros and cons.

Thi fenil mershmiiiilo goes 2…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…DJ's momma. Litenin u r elimenited thru the merigoround uv shame." Chris said. Lightning got on the merry-go-round and got shot away.

And that's that for the story. I may do a sequel soon. It'll be called: The Final 3.


End file.
